Changes of Heart
by Split Persona
Summary: In a world where Arago is slowly succeeding in world dominantion, one Trooper must decide to finally move on after tragedy and find the true meaning of love. CANCELLED. SEE PROFILE.
1. Teaser

****

A/N: Hey there! It's Kathrine. I know you're all ready to throw deadly objects at us but we have been having a lot of problems this holiday season.

JC: Many things are things we don't wish to talk about, but they aren't really what stopped us from writing. 

Kathrine: Yeah, school thought they were funny by full speeding ahead in three chapters of Algebra, three chapters from health, and semester projects for X-mas vacation.

JC: Lucky for us that we really didn't have a problem with that. But then our childish little brother STOLE SOME OF OUR FLOPPIES DISKS!!!!

Kathrine: To make it short our stories were on those floppies and we didn't get them back 'til Friday. But we hadn't realized he had tinkered with them until one of them ate our next chapter of OVoRWwaCT.

JC: That fucking brat doesn't even know how to use a computer!! And that chapter was ten pages long on 10-point Word!!

Kathrine: You see how pissed she is? I'm not upset cause it was all her work. ^_^ Anyway, we have to rewrite all of that from memory, which is rather clouded and have also been working on two other stories.

JC: Now that I have vented my rage, I can talk calmly. Now one of our stories is a rather strange one. It is a present to Amyeyl for these really cute pictures she drew us for CftH.

Kathrine: They were definitely something to brag about. ^_^ Now we decided that in order to calm the angry mobs we would put out a little of something so that you know we're not dead. This is what we chose. 

JC: No, we won't tell you who the couples are and won't tell you anything, other than it is YAOI and an AU fic.

Kathrine: And that it is not exactly what it looks like. So you'll just have to see how it turns out later. ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own Troopers. *_!

Warning: Abuse, and other dark themes

__

Changes of the Heart

By Kathrine and JC

(Notice the excessive amount of the word "Heart" in our titles?)

CRASH!!

They heard it again, but knew they could do nothing to stop it. " I can't believe he takes that from him," Nasuti sighed in despair.

__

THUD!!

" But why doesn't he tell him to stop?" Jun asked. " Why don't the others stop him?"

__

CRASH!! THUD!! BOOM!!

" Because they don't want to believe it's going on," the redhead answered.. She could feel the fear and pain welling up inside of her at how things had changed over the years. 

The Troopers had been fighting the war against Arago for four years now and still he seemed to gain more power. His tyranny had already bypassed the entire continent of Asia's defenses and was slowly taking over Europe and Australia. It seemed that only the Americas and Antarctica were safe from Arago…for now. But more had changed over the years and now Nasuti didn't fear the terror of Arago as much as she was afraid of the horrors in her own home.

" It's stopped Nasuti," Jun touched her shoulder. She looked at the worried expression on the thirteen year-old's face and could tell that he wanted to do something about the events of late. But he wasn't stupid. After four years of living with the Troopers he knew he was no match for the uncontrolled warrior that had changed so much over the years.

" Go up to the bathroom and help him," she suggested. " From the sounds he won't be able to heal all of his wounds."

" I know," he nodded with an understanding that no child should have in those teen years of his life. He picked up the peroxide, cotton balls, and some wrappings from the medicine cabinet by the backdoor and walked out of the kitchen. Then Nasuti also heard the sound of the front door slamming.

" He gets worse every month," she whispered. " I don't know how much longer he can take it."

Jun stood in the doorway of the room and stared at the disaster the lay about the floor. The bed was turned over and the sheets lay ripped and stained with dark red blotches. The lamp was broken against the wall and the bulb was shattered into millions of pieces around it and across the floor. The dresser drawers were thrown onto the floor next to the bed and the mirror of the dresser had a crack that led from the bottom in the center to the top right corner. The bottom right corner was missing.

He was almost thankful that the window hadn't been broken this time, but that had only happened twice in the past. That's when he saw the dim green light from the adjoined bathroom and knew where to go. He walked through the carnage and to the bathroom door, but wasn't shocked at what he saw. The young boy he'd come to help sat on the closed-seat toilet with his right arm outstretched as the wound that looked as if someone had ripped a piece out of his forearm disappeared.

His bangs were matted to his face with sweat and blood from the cut above his left eye. The rest of his sunlight hair was held in a ragged ponytail that reached two and a half inches past his shoulders. He'd only grown it out because his lover had preferred it that way. A low growl came from the floor and Jun looked down to see the large white tiger sitting at the boy's feet with a look of sadness and concern in his brown eyes.

" Nasty said you might need some help," the boy whispered.

" Arigato," the blonde nodded to him without even looking up. The boy had been helping him hide his injuries for almost two years now and he was no longer ashamed of his help. He was young, but still knew not to say anything and didn't judge him. Jun understood better than anyone else.

The brunette boy said nothing as he kneeled next to Byakuen and looked up at the one visible, but almost empty eye of dim violet. Never again would it be the once bright lavender/blue. He poured peroxide onto the remaining gash on the blonde's left hand that he hadn't been able to heal and then pulled out the triple-antibiotic ointment from the sink drawer and applied it with a cotton ball. Then he wrapped it tightly with the bandages and knotted it on the back.

The blonde said nothing as he tended the wound on his brow and next applied the wet rag to the bruise on his cheek. Jun was surprised every time he found all of the older boy's teeth in place and still in working order. Only one of them had ever been chipped from the beatings, but it was in the far back. He knew though that he would let it continue, his self-esteem gone, and his love still burning for his tormentor.

" Take off your shirt Seiji," Jun requested. " I need to see if he broke any ribs this time." The blonde consented and unbuttoned his bloody white shirt. Jun inwardly winced at the large bruise he saw on the teen's abdomen. He hadn't seen one that large in a while, but still it didn't mean his ribs were broken. So he was forced to apply pressure in certain spots to see if anything had been fractured or worse. Seiji didn't cry out once and he was thankful that nothing was _that_ damaged.

He wrapped the blonde's stomach with a larger sized bandage and made sure to make it tight enough that breathing wouldn't hurt him. Even bruises could cause a lot of pain after so many times of receiving them in the same places. He placed the shirt in the sink and drowned it in cold water so it wouldn't stain. The blonde didn't have many unstained shirts left.

" I'll get you another shirt and then we can clean up the mess," Jun offered. Seiji nodded to him in gratitude as he put all the supplies away.

He got up to walk out the door and could hear the blonde whispering to himself, " Ryo really does love me. I know he does."

****

A/N: Hehehehe…. I know you hate us now.

JC: No we aren't going to be continuing this as a chapter story anytime soon. It will be completed before New Year's. It is a one-shot so we have to get a lot of the story finished.

Kathrine: Amyeyl, I know you at home laughing cause you know a lot more about what's gonna happen. And yes, everything you requested will be put in the story. ^_~

JC: Sorry, but we have to go. Lots of rewriting and revising to do before we can really post. Though we are definitely putting up something Saturday. BYE!!


	2. Chapter 1

****

A/N: Hey guys! I know we were suppose to post yesterday, but we haven't been in town for two and a half days. Spent New Years with our Aunt who has not computer or Internet.

JC: INJUSTICE!!!!!!

Kathrine: Well, now we have got the first part of our new story. I know we said it would be a one-shot, but we want more reviews and our one-shots seem to get very little acknowledgment. 

JC: We want reviews so we will put it into 2-3 parts. And see how yall like it.

Kathrine: Next chapter of OVoRWwaCT will be out this weekend or tomorrow. Really got some inspiration on that this week.

JC: Wish we could get some for our other stories. (Sighs)

Kathrine: Now all you little people can finally be happy, hopefully.

JC: Jus so ya wonderin'. W left in the teaser cause it would be stupid to move it. People wouldn't be able to review then and we like to know what it is ya reviewin' 'bout so we left it.

Kathrine: Hope it doesn't confuse ya.

JC: Now to the fic! ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own anything affiliated with original Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.

Warning: AU, YAOI/Shounen AI, Dark themes, extreme Seiji torture-though not described, Bastardized Ryo, Strange pairings. But it's us. We _are_ strange.

Just so that ya know. This is an AU version of the war and is dedicated to Amyeyl. Most things that occurred during didn't happen, but something's do. See in later chapters.

__

Changes of the Heart

By Kathrine and JC

Chapter 1

__

CRASH!!

They heard it again, but knew they could do nothing to stop it. " I can't believe he takes that from him," Nasuti sighed in despair.

__

THUD!!

" But why doesn't he tell him to stop?" Jun asked. " Why don't the others stop him?"

__

CRASH!! THUD!! BOOM!!

" Because they don't want to believe it's going on," the redhead answered.. She could feel the fear and pain welling up inside of her at how things had changed over the years. 

The Troopers had been fighting the war against Arago for four years now and still he seemed to gain more power. His tyranny had already bypassed the entire continent of Asia's defenses and was slowly taking over Europe and Australia. It seemed that only the Americas and Antarctica were safe from Arago…for now. But more had changed over the years and now Nasuti didn't fear the terror of Arago as much as she was afraid of the horrors in her own home.

" It's stopped Nasuti," Jun touched her shoulder. She looked at the worried expression on the thirteen year-old's face and could tell that he wanted to do something about the events of late. But he wasn't stupid. After four years of living with the Troopers he knew he was no match for the uncontrolled warrior that had changed so much over the years.

" Go up to the bathroom and help him," she suggested. " From the sounds he won't be able to heal all of his wounds."

" I know," he nodded with an understanding that no child should have in those teen years of his life. He picked up the peroxide, cotton balls, and some wrappings from the medicine cabinet by the backdoor and walked out of the kitchen. Then Nasuti also heard the sound of the front door slamming.

" He gets worse every month," she whispered. " I don't know how much longer he can take it."

Jun stood in the doorway of the room and stared at the disaster that lay about the floor. The bed was turned over and the sheets lay ripped and stained with dark red blotches. The lamp was broken against the wall and the bulb was shattered into millions of pieces around it and across the floor. The dresser drawers were thrown onto the floor next to the bed and the mirror of the dresser had a crack that led from the bottom in the center to the top right corner. The bottom right corner was missing.

He was almost thankful that the window hadn't been broken this time, but that had only happened twice in the past. That's when he saw the dim green light from the adjoined bathroom and knew where to go. He walked through the carnage and to the bathroom door, but wasn't shocked at what he saw. The young boy he'd come to help sat on the closed-seat toilet with his right arm outstretched as the wound that looked as if someone had ripped a piece out of his forearm disappeared.

His bangs were matted to his face with sweat and blood from the cut above his left eye. The rest of his sunlight hair was held in a ragged ponytail that reached two and a half inches past his shoulders. He'd only grown it out because his lover had preferred it that way. A low growl came from the floor and Jun looked down to see the large white tiger sitting at the boy's feet with a look of sadness and concern in his brown eyes.

" Nasty said you might need some help," the boy whispered.

" Arigato," the blonde nodded to him without even looking up. The boy had been helping him hide his injuries for almost two years now and he was no longer ashamed of his help. He was young, but still knew not to say anything and didn't judge him. Jun understood better than anyone else.

The brunette boy said nothing as he kneeled next to Byakuen and looked up at the one visible, but almost empty eye of dim violet. Never again would it be the once bright lavender/blue. He poured peroxide onto the remaining gash on the blonde's left hand that he hadn't been able to heal and then pulled out the triple-antibiotic ointment from the sink drawer and applied it with a cotton ball. Then he wrapped it tightly with the bandages and knotted it on the back.

The blonde said nothing as he tended the wound on his brow and next applied the wet rag to the bruise on his cheek. Jun was surprised every time he found all of the older boy's teeth in place and still in working order. Only one of them had ever been chipped from the beatings, but it was in the far back. He knew though that he would let it continue, his self-esteem gone, and his love still burning for his tormentor.

" Take off your shirt Seiji," Jun requested. " I need to see if he broke any ribs this time." The blonde consented and unbuttoned his bloody white shirt. Jun inwardly winced at the large bruise he saw on the teen's abdomen. He hadn't seen one that large in a while, but still it didn't mean his ribs were broken. So he was forced to apply pressure in certain spots to see if anything had been fractured or worse. Seiji didn't cry out once and he was thankful that nothing was _that_ damaged.

He wrapped the blonde's stomach with a larger sized bandage and made sure to make it tight enough that breathing wouldn't hurt him. Even bruises could cause a lot of pain after so many times of receiving them in the same places. He placed the shirt in the sink and drowned it in cold water so it wouldn't stain. The blonde didn't have many unstained shirts left.

" I'll get you another shirt and then we can clean up the mess," Jun offered. Seiji nodded to him in gratitude as he put all the supplies away.

He got up to walk out the door and could hear the blonde whispering to himself, " Ryo really does love me. I know he does."

*****

" Where is everyone?" Shin asked. " Ryo, Seiji, and Jun should be done here by now." Touma could hear the worry in his best friend's tone and knew why he felt it even if he didn't want to admit it. They were both worried about Seiji.

That's when a dark figure descended on the dining room and the three boys, including Shu who was waiting patiently for his meal, quieted their conversation. " Where is Seiji?" Ryo asked in a somewhat angered tone.

" Right here Ryo," a voice came from the stairwell. The raven-haired boy turned to see his lover walking down the stairs with Jun and Byakuen behind him. His hair was neatly redone in its ponytail and his light tan-colored button-up looked pressed nicely and no signs of his previous injuries showed save the bandage on his hand. The blonde had healed most of his wounds after he and Jun had cleaned up the destroyed room, but the hand was the same.

" Nasuti won't be joining us tonight,' Shin stated. " She's getting some more research done in case the Youjakai attacks anytime soon."

" Your girlfriend is just being paranoid," Ryo spat. " They haven't attacked in two months."

" But that may not be a good thing," Touma pointed out. He wasn't surprised that his leader didn't catch the hidden meaning behind the statement. The lack of fighting seemed to make Ryo more irritable and Seiji always seemed to be nearby when he lost control. Unfortunately, the Korin bearer refused to see that anything was wrong and denied most help they offered save the assistance of the wisely aged Jun.

" Look, we'll worry about it tomorrow," Ryo stated in a cooler tone. Then he picked up his and Seiji's plates off the table. " We're eating upstairs." He settled his gaze on Seiji who nodded and took his plate before turning to go back up the stairs.

Shin gave Touma a pleading look and the archer had to think fast. " But Seiji told me he would help me with my hand-ta-hand combat after dinner tonight," he countered Ryo's words. Said boy turned to look at his once best friend with a look of confusion on his face. " Remember Seiji?" Touma started. " Ya promised me last week you'd helped me."

" I'll come down when I'm finished," Seiji told him with a look of wondered forgetfulness. He knew that he was forgetting things more often than not lately and thought Touma's words could hold some truth. The blonde looked at Ryo who seemed to have lost interest in the words. He called Byakuen to his side with a low whistle and headed up the stairs.

" Wait for me outside I guess," Seiji suggested before following his lover back up the stairs.

" Kuso!" Jun cursed under his breath.

" Jun!" Shin stared at him with wide eyes. " Watch your mouth!"

" Maybe if this wasn't so out of control than I would!" the boy shouted angrily.

" Ya know we can't do anything," Shin said. " Remember when they disappeared for three weeks? I don't want something like that happening again." Jun remembered. 

It was when Touma had caught the two in the middle of a fight. Or rather, caught Ryo hitting Seiji in the gut and the blonde refusing to retaliate. The archer had gone off on their leader and ended up with both of them in pretty bad shape. Ryo had left that night and Seiji had gone with him. None of them knew what had happened to them until they were called to arms three weeks later and met each other on the battle field against the four Masho.

The battle was won with great difficulty and afterwards Shu and Touma were forced to hold their other two brothers-in-arms captive. Shin pleaded with them to come back and almost didn't succeed. Ryo refused to return, but Seiji had convince him on one condition. The others couldn't interfere with their relationship in any way. The blonde stated that he was fine and they didn't need to treat him as a child and Ryo seemed pleased by his demand. Reluctantly, the three Troopers gave in with hopes that something would change.

Unfortunately, the situation only worsened. The Troopers knew that Ryo did hit Seiji still, but none of them knew the true extent of the beatings. Nasuti knew, but had never seen the visuals of what was done to Seiji's body, mind, or soul. Only Jun had ever seen the horrible effects. The once strong warrior was almost broken as his heart died slowly in his chest. And yet he still remained with his dark-haired lover, love and honor holding him bound. He would not leave the man he loved and wouldn't go unless Ryo released him first.

__

None of this would have happened if… the thought pained the young brunette and he forced it out of his mind. Jun calmed his demeanor as he sat down and the four proceeded to eat dinner as they had done for the past few years…in silence.

*****

Seiji winced at the feel of the knuckle-shaped bruise on his right cheek. Luckily, his hair covered the sore spot. Ryo hadn't been happy with Seiji promising to spend time with Touma, no matter the fact Touma and Shu were lovers. He hated the thought of anyone else entering the world of seclusion he had created for the blonde and himself. To him, Seiji was his property and no one else could touch what was his.

Silently, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Shin watched him pass with movements so stiff and yet still graceful. He watched the blonde exit into the backyard through the glass door and returned to cleaning kitchen. _I hope Touma can find a way to reach him,_ he prayed. _They used to be the closest out of all of us. Maybe their bond isn't completely broken._

Outside, Seiji found Touma waiting patiently under the large tree in the yard. The sky was darkening partially with the nearing of night and the clouds and wind that signaled a coming storm. " Let us get in a good hour before the storm comes," the blonde suggested.

" Okay," Touma nodded as he stood away from the tree, lowering himself into a fighting stance that Shu had taught him. His lover had been giving him lessons on fighting with his fists, but he would do anything if it would keep Seiji away from Ryo for a little longer.

" C'mon Blondie, it's been too long since we've sparred," Touma coaxed him. " I've improved a little."

" It's been over a year," the blonde pointed out. " I would believe that you would progress in such a vast amount of time."

" Well, I bet ya could still teach me a few things," Touma replied.

" First let us see what your strong points and weaknesses," Touma stared at the blonde as he spoke. It seemed that the prospect of fighting changed his demeanor completely. He looked more relaxed, even if it wasn't very obvious to those that didn't know him on a daily basis. His dead eyes seemed to almost spark with life once again, but it was a secret kept well hidden.

Seiji positioned himself in the fighting stance he had learned so long ago as a child. The thought itself put a small weight on his heart. He pushed the pain and memories into the deepest recesses of his mind and refused to acknowledge them. All that was on his mind then was the sparring fight between he and Touma.

" Strike at me," he commanded. Touma waited a moment, hoping to make him believe he wouldn't before moving to the side and striking out with a fist. Seiji moved, twisting his foot so he could face him and blocked the punch with his arm before making one of his own on Touma's side.

" You left yourself open," the blonde warned. " Try to keep your left arm in the protective position if you're not going to strike out with it." The blue-haired teen nodded moved his arm according to his friend's advice. Then he watched Seiji returned to a defensive stand, proving he was ready for Touma's next move. They continued like this for quite some time, Touma attacking and Seiji in defensive to point out flaws in form, no matter how few there were.

The archer finally saw that Seiji was acting a little sluggish on his left leg reaction time so he decided to use it to his advantage. Moving to his right he quickened his charge at the swordsman only to move to his left in an instant and knock him to the ground. The blonde lay beneath the other for a moment with a look of fulfilled passion in his eyes that hadn't been there in many months.

" You finally got it," Seiji stated. " I had that weakness open the entire time. Usually, you'd caught that first."

" Usually I'm in the background shooting arrows and I can watch things more closely," he pointed out and he climbed off of the blonde. He extended his hand, but the blonde politely refused before standing on his own.

His ponytail was in disarray and his quickly pulled out the band before pulling his hair back to retie it. Touma gasped as he grabbed onto the blonde's arm and turned him around so that he could stare at him. On the right cheek was a dark red, rounded imprint that seemed as if someone had backhanded him with a fist. Maybe a certain someone had.

" What happened to your cheek?" Touma asked in concern. " I know that first punch I threw missed."

" I guess it was more on mark than either of us thought," Seiji countered with a solid tone. " We were just too caught up to notice it." Inside he was cursing himself for forgetting about the mark. He knew he hadn't had time to heal it before coming out and should have tried to cover it more.

" Bullshit Seiji," Touma frowned. " We both know that you hit me before I could have done that. And we both know who really did it."

" Back off Touma," Seiji pulled his arm from the other's grasp. " You don't know what you're talking about."

" I can't take this anymore!" Touma shouted. " How can you act like this is nothing? The guy hits you all the time and you just take it like a whipped dog!"

" No!" Seiji shot back. " Ryo doesn't think of me that way! He loves me!"

" Can you really call what he does to you love?" Touma asked with sadness in his tone. " Has he messed up your vision of love that much that you would accept the pain he gives you as a substitute?"

" Ryo wouldn't do something like that and you know it!"

" No, I don't know it Seiji," the archer replied. " At one time you said the same thing. But that was before…"

" Shut up!" Seiji growled. " Don't you dare bring them into this."

" But ever since then you've allowed him to do this to you!" Touma was getting angry. Couldn't his friend see that this would only hurt him the worse in the end? Didn't he know the consequences of letting it continue? Or was his belief of reality truly that distorted?

" You promised not to interfere with mine and Ryo's relationship," Seiji reminded him. " Do you break you word and make it useless for the future? If so, know I shall never trust you again."

" I am not interfering," Touma said. " I am only trying to let you see the truth in all of this." He took Seiji's hand in his own in an attempt to convince him, but let go at the look of pain and feel of bandages on his fingers. Seiji pulled his hand to him and could see the red blotches of blood beginning to seep to the surface. He had thought it would have healed by then.

" What happened to your hand?" Touma demanded to know. " Did he do that too?"

" He was frustrated," Seiji reasoned. " He thought I was trying to take Byakuen away from him. The tiger just seems to spend more time with me lately."

" So he hurt you?" Touma could feel his anger rising.

" He didn't mean it," the blonde sounded certain. " He'd thrown something at the mirror and a piece broke off. He picked it up and threw it towards the window, but it stab me in the hand instead." He didn't add the fact that he'd been on the opposite side of the room than the window. But as he spoke the words began to feel even false on his own tongue. Something just sounded wrong about it.

Then he thought of all the other excuses that he'd come up with to describe Ryo's fits of violent rage towards him. None of them made sense to him anymore. He'd just come up with every one when each act was over and made no other thought as long as they fulfilled the understanding at that time. Now though, his mind could think and each one made him feel stupid and weak.

__

Gods, he was so kind and gentle after…But then he started to act angry again and would break things whenever he lost his temper. The blonde felt a strange twist in his chest as if someone had just squeezed his heart. _No,_ he told himself it was all a lie. _Ryo loves me. He told me, he wouldn't do this just to hurt me. Ryo does care about me. These three years haven't been all lies._

He couldn't take anymore of the Touma's or his mind's questions. Everything was becoming confused and he didn't know what to do about. Years before an answer would have come to him in an instant, but now all that came was a pain in his chest and fog over his mind. Not even giving Touma a second glance, he turned and ran back into the house.

" Seiji!" he heard the archer yell, but he didn't stop running. He ran past Shin and through the living room to the stairs, not caring the comments that would arise. He rushed up the stairs into a darkened hallway and walked slowly to the last door on the left. He didn't bother to knock, hoping that Ryo was there so that he had time to think.

He quietly opened the door and then stepped into the room. It was only then that he realized that he was not alone. His lover was standing with his back to him, facing the table that sat under the opened window. The blonde could smell incense and other unfamiliar scents as he stepped closer to Ryo. He was about to speak when the raven-haired boy whirled around and Seiji found the sharp tip of a katana against his throat.

" Yes Love, what is it?" Seiji didn't know what to say. There was a red glow in his eyes that sent a chill to the blonde's very soul. Something wasn't right. Ryo blinked curiously at him and the glow was gone, replaced with his usual tiger blue that feigned innocence of all crimes. It was those tiger blues that deceived Seiji the most.

" I just wanted to let you now that Touma and I have ended our session," he explained steadily, trying to ignore the blade that was less that a centimeter from cutting something vital.

" Good," Ryo smirked, but did not move the blade from its position.

" Ryo?" he could tell that the fear was creeping into his own voice. Ryo had never used a sword or knife on him before and he wondered if that was about to change. " Would you please move your sword?"

" Why?" the raven-haired boy asked with a hint of anger. " Do you think that I'd hurt you with it?"

" Of course not," he lied. " I just don't want anything to happen accidentally."

" Oh I see," he nodded as if he understood. " You think that I'm clumsy with my sword."

" No Ryo," the blonde couldn't even shake his head to dispute it. " I just meant…" He stopped when the blade was placed closer to his Adam's apple.

" You now you talk to much, maybe you should just shut up," Ryo replied nonchalantly.

Seiji decided then that he had to back away from his lover before something did happen. He took a step back and then another. He didn't stop, and Ryo didn't try to stop him, until he reached the door that he didn't even remember closing.

" What's wrong Seiji?" Ryo questioned him, the blade still raised and his head tilted slightly to the side. Suddenly, he lowered the katana and smiled at Seiji. For some reason, even a smile was enough to scare the blonde. He walked towards him as if nothing was wrong and raised his empty hand to his lover's cheek. Seiji's face was an expression of confusion as the hand moved down his cheek, to his neck and then his shoulder.

" Nothing's wr-" he winced at the feel of strong callused fingers clawed into his shoulder near his neck. The pain was growing from a dull pressure to a noticeable sting. His eyes cut into slits in an attempt to ignore it, but it that was failing. He knew that was what Ryo wanted at the moment, to make him feel the pain and know he'd done something wrong.

" Nothing? Good," his lover smiled almost cruelly. " That means you won't mind having some fun with me." He set the katana on the dresser near the door and ran his then free hand up the blonde's arm. Closing the gap between them he captured the blonde's lips with bruising force and grasped hold of Seiji's bicep. Korin did nothing to stop him as he submitted as usual, knowing that he would never truly try to stop Ryo anyway. His love for the other boy told him it was wrong, but the little logic he possessed said he was a fool. It was this logic that controlled his voice.

" Ryo, please stop," he asked. " I'm tired, I don't want to do this." He thought the raven-haired boy hadn't heard his plea until he felt the hand on his shoulder loosen its grip. He finally gained the courage to look into the boy's eyes and could see the rage within them. He knew then that he was in trouble.

" You're denying me?" he inquired with a sneer in his eyes and on his lips.

" It's not like that, I'm just…" Seiji couldn't stop the hand that connected with his already bruised cheek even if he'd wanted to.

" You know better than to talk back to me," He whispered in a threatening tone. " Now, stop stalling." He leaned in and seized the blonde's mouth, biting the bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He then began unbuttoning Seiji's shirt, rubbing hand over the newly revealed chest.

" No, Ryo please stop," Korin's voice was but a whisper of despair and apprehension. Ryo was taking his punishment too far. He hadn't tried to force himself on the blonde before, only beating him when he denied him what he wanted. Now it seemed that he didn't care and was going to get what he wanted no matter what.

Seiji kept his eyes closed and continued to repeat his plea, only to be ignored. He wouldn't fight Ryo though. He'd never fight against the one he loved, no matter what he did. Ryo was all he had left. The trail of thought forced him to open his eyes in order to exorcise it. He couldn't think like that. Instead his mind was drawn to the hesitant look on the raven-haired boy's face.

Something was different. Ryo was staring at him with wild eyes that looked as if they hadn't seen the world in years. They were eyes he had remembered, eyes he would never forget. But now they were full of confusion and pain, neither emotion seen on his lover's features often. It was almost as if they weren't the eyes of the boy he'd known for over two years.

Suddenly, Ryo backed away from him and in a low growl he ordered, " Get out."

" Ryo?" Seiji whispered in sock.

" I said to leave, now!" he demanded as he continued to back away until he was against the table under the window.

The blonde didn't argue with him, only quickly buttoned his shirt back up and opened the door with his back to it. He stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him before running down the hall and down the stairs. He wanted to go back, to find out what the alien emotions in Ryo's eyes were, but his instincts and distraught mind told him to run. And run he did, right out the front door.

His mind screamed out salvation when he saw his green and black Corvette in the farthest corner of the parking lot of the garage. Pulling out the keys from his pocket, happy that he always kept them with him even though Ryo didn't let him drive, and got in. He started the car with a loud yet gentle roar and pulled back onto the road. As he gazed up towards the window of his room, he could see and dark-haired figure staring out at him from behind the glass. Still, he didn't stop as he put the car into drive and fled down the road.

*****

He sighed somewhat discontentedly as he stared up at the clouds of the night. The small clearing of serenity couldn't take away the thoughts swarming his mind. _Even this beauty cannot ease my thoughts,_ Anubis realized sadly. _Was this not why I demanded a three week leave, so I could forget about the war?_ But he knew deep down that he could never forget about the war.

It had been only a day since he had demanded a vacation from Arago. He spoke of how they were becoming lost in their work and that would cause them to lose focus of the main objective in the long run. His master was angry at his request, but gave him permission to go to the Nigenkai, only if he left his yoroi. To him it was no large request, for no other could wear his armor, but him.

__

Three weeks of nothing in a land that shall soon be gone, he sighed. _But then why did I really want to come here, and to this place of all locations?_ He couldn't admit it, but something drew him to this place. Something told him that he needed to be there. That was when the sound of a parking car pulled him out of his musings.

Seiji took in a deep breath of air as he steeped out of his car in the dirt driveway before staring up at the house that used to be one of life. Now it was nothing more than a reminder of what was once there and the pain of its departure. " I'm home," he whispered to the wind, but it made no reply. Silently, he trudged up to the front door and stared down at the American doormat the read, _WELCOME HOME._

" This is no longer home, Father," he stated before bending down and lifting the left corner of the mat up and removing a small silver key from its position of two years. Then he unlocked the door and pushed it open, ignoring the gouges of the former door's lock. The place was as neat as the day he'd left it. The walls were washed and the furniture was set in its places. Nothing seemed out of ordered, save the absence of laughter and human inhabitants.

He walked through the downstairs like a ghost, not even looking back. There were no pictures on any of the walls, all the images of them family gone from them as if they never were. To stare at them would only bring more painful memories than the happy ones that they depicted. He walked to the kitchen and then out the back door without a second thought, knowing his true destination.

The dojo was of needed repair and the garden was dead with no intention of revival. The shingles of the dojo's roof were coming off due to the violent storms that had been occurring since Arago's arrival. _This place used to be so beautiful,_ Seiji thought,_ but I let it die. I couldn't even keep a simple garden alive, let alone them._ The words stabbed his heart like daggers as he slid open the door.

The hall was dark, no electricity in the area for quite some time. Still, he didn't care as he entered the corridor and stare down at the end of it. At the very end of the hall was a shine to the dead. Candles, incense, and simple belongings of those that past on adorned the simple altar along with a picture of all of them together. 

A man and his wife stood in the background next to an old man who seemed very kind and wise. Sitting next to each other in front of the three were two young newly weds, clothed in their wedding gown and tuxedo. To their left standing directly in front of the husband was a young girl with a smile on her face, long black hair not hiding her bright lavender/blue eyes. Nothing could be seen to the right of the young married couple or elderly man for that part of the picture had been cut off.

Seiji allowed a single tear to travel down his cheek, the burn felt from the bruise barely thought of, as he pulled out a lighter to ignite the incense and then light six candles on the shrine. He kneeled respectively before the altar and gave a silent prayer to those in the portrait. " May you forget my failure as your son and brother and live a peaceful afterlife," he whispered. " I have shamed you with my cowardice and now have lost my way. May your spirits guide me to the true path of my heart." It was then that he heard a creak from the hall behind him and immediately jumped up. Turning around, he glared at the person who stood there. " What are you doing here?"

Anubis stared in shock at the boy before him. _Korin!_ He couldn't believe it. How was it that even on his vacation something seemed to happen to remind him of the war he was fighting? Then Korin of all people to show up at the small country-like home where he decided to spend his first day, it was too much. He had only followed the person out of curiosity to see who might have known those that had lived there before.

" What are you doing here?" Seiji repeated his question. He stared at the seemingly shocked man that was in the doorway of the dojo, half glad that he had healed himself before arriving so as to not cause any more questions than those he'd already dealt with. The man had dark blue hair that came to his chin, but spread out in many directions, and midnight blue eyes that seemed to have been taken from the stars. His features were very masculine and his broad shoulders were noticeable under his black leather coat. The scar that ran down his eye and crossed with another beneath it seemed to add to his mysteriousness.

" Who are you?" Seiji asked.

__

He doesn't know what I look like without my armor mask on, he remembered. " G-gomen," he started. " I just didn't think anyone lived here."

" No one does anymore," Seiji admitted. " Now it is only a reminder of a murdered family and a son left behind what seems to have been so long ago." The blonde noticed a strange familiarity of the voice that spoke. He knew he had heard it before.

" I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere? Your voice is very familiar," Seiji walked towards him.

Anubis gave out an uncomfortable laugh and backed away slightly. " You know I get that from a lot of people," he said. " I just wish I knew who I sounded like."

" I'm not sure," Seiji walked out of the dojo and Anubis stared at him. He looked back at the shrine and sighed in silent relief before following the boy outside.

" Did you know the family that lived here?" Seiji questioned. " Or are you just hiding out like the fourth of the population that is still what some call '_free_'?"

" I didn't know them well," Anubis replied. " But they did seem very strong and stubborn at the end."

" Yes, even the youngest daughter, Satsuki, was stubborn in her ways," Seiji almost smiled at the memory. " She was the only one never to take up kendo. Simply refused and told her grandfather it was out of date."

" How do you know them?" Anubis asked. He knew that he could not fight Korin if he discovered who he was, so he attempted to buy his time and find out any information he could.

" I met them at kendo tournaments before the attacks," he replied. " The grandfather was strict and wise, the father the same and yet understanding, the mother was calm, compassionate and loved her children. They were a family that stood together through everything."

" Even death," Anubis though out loud. He could see the pain and sadness hidden within the boy's one dim violet eye, yet wondered if it was only for the family that had died.

" Hai, even in death," Seiji agreed.

" I heard that they were all killed in the center of Tokyo," Anubis tried to play simpleton. " Examples to the rest of the hidden masses."

" They fought back, refused to surrender," Seiji thought back to the worse day of his life. " Arago believed they would cause an uprising in his slaves. Even the son-in-law that married into the family was beheaded in front of the scared crowd that was forced to watch. The eldest daughter had already been killed."

" You seem to know a lot more about this family than someone who had just met them on brief occasions would," Anubis pointed out. 

" I guess you're right about that," Seiji let a small smile grace his lips before disappearing as if it were never there. Something bout this stranger was different. He felt familiar and yet he didn't feel the need to be on guard like he did with everyone else, even around the other Troopers more often than not lately. How could he feel so comfortable around someone when he didn't even know his name?

" What are you doing here?" Anubis mirrored the blonde's earlier question.

"Paying my respects," Seiji half-lied. He had come there more in the case of seeking answers to unasked questions than to pay respects to those he failed. His mind still could not come up with a reasonable explanation for the past three years of his life. Well, if you could call it a life anyway.

" Seems like the right thing to do if you thought so highly of them," Anubis felt a small pain in his words. Why should he feel sympathy for this boy? He was the enemy and yet here Korin was, talking to him as if he was just another person in the world of chaos. And why should he feel guilty for this family's deaths? He wasn't even present at the time, spending days in his room nursing injuries from battle. He had only learned things from Rajura after the fact.

__

Guilt? He thought in surprise. _I'm not supposed to feel guilty. I lost all feelings centuries ago. How can this boy, my complete opposite, bring out emotions that I had buried long ago so easily? Arago would kill me for even being near him unless in battle._

" Are you all right?" Seiji could see the glazed look of thought in the stranger's eyes. He didn't understand why, but he felt close to this man and they hadn't even known each other a half an hour.

" I'm fine," Anubis shook himself out of his reverie just as thunder trumpeted through the skies. Without warning, large drops of water began to descend upon them in small quantities before gathering in larger numbers. Before they could react the two were drenched in rain, their hair sticking to their faces and necks.

" I guess I better be going," Seiji bowed to the man before turning to leave.

" Wait!" Anubis grabbed his wrist. Seiji stopped and faced him.

" Nani?" he questioned.

" Well…" Anubis knew he had to think quickly, or else he might lose Korin for good. Arago would kill him if he knew he had Korin and did nothing to keep him close by. But deep in the back of his mind he knew he didn't want him to leave for different reasons. " It's late and raining, not safe to be on the roads. I can tell it will get much worse tonight anyway."

" Believe me, it is best that I do leave," Seiji reasoned. " I have friends waiting for me."

" I see," Anubis nodded. " Then just stay till it lessens in the morning. Wouldn't want you to get into a crash." Truthfully, he could tell that the rain would only get worse by morning and that would leave the blonde stranded.

" You seem more anxious to have company," Seiji pointed out.

Yami sighed, " You are right. I do not wish to be alone. The soldiers may return."

" Oh," the blonde nodded in understanding. The stranger was right, the soldiers could come back and who would want to be alone then? It would be wrong of him to leave an innocent to the mercy of his enemy. _But Ryo will be so angry,_ he reminded himself. But it seemed that the thought of his lover only lessened his want to return to the manor.

" I guess it would be best for me to wait till morning instead of being caught in the storm," Seiji rationalized. " And there are nonperishable foods in the pantry so there is food to eat."

" See? Safer in numbers anyway, I always say," Anubis lied through his teeth.

" Hai," Seiji nodded before realizing something. " I don't even know your name."

Anubis thought for a moment and knew he couldn't tell him his name. So he decided to use his true name, the one he had been given at mortal birth and denounced when he was born again in Arago's ranks. " Sasaki Kujuurou," he introduced himself.

" Date Seiji," the blonde replied formally in return.

" But were the family that lived here not named Date?" the blue-haired man could tell something had clicked in his mind. " Did you not mention a son they left behind?"

" Believe me, I am not their son," Seiji countered. " Their son was proud and who would have given his life for his family and the others he loved. He was one who didn't allow others to control him and stood by the morals and beliefs taught to him. I am nothing like him."

" You speak as if you were very close with their son," Anubis pointed out.

" You could say at one time we were _very_ close," he whispered. Then he moved a piece of hair away from his face and bowed to his guest once again. " Seeing as I have known this family longer than you and know my way around this small estate, I shall be your host. It is only polite that I treat you as a guest, the Dates were known for their courtesy towards company no matter the circumstances." With that he led Anubis to the backdoor of the home and opened it for him.

" Step inside," he requested. " There might not be electricity in part of the country, but at least it's shelter, there's some food, and a fireplace to get warm." Yami nodded to him and walked in, Seiji following and shutting the door after himself.

Anubis stared at the inside of the house with a slight awe. It wasn't a small home by far, but it wasn't thought of as too large either. It was neatly cleaned, only looked as if someone hadn't lived there in a while. _So it's been empty since they came for the family,_ Anubis decided. What seemed to confuse him was that there was nothing, save artifacts and small tapestries of samurai, on the walls. Nothing of the family could be spotted openly. He would have believed that they would have at least one of the things called photographs of the family.

Seiji didn't pay mind to his wondering eyes as he walked into the living room where the large fireplace could be found. Taking about four well-sized logs from a pile near a covered up broken window, he placed them in the hearth and began to collect the rest of the things for a fire. He knew that they needed to warm up and keep the house warm in case the rain did worsen.

The blue-haired swordsman finally found his way to the living room after touring the entire downstairs to find a crackling fire ready and the blonde not visible.

" K-Seiji?" Anubis almost slipped up. He knew he was going to have to practice if he was to not mistakenly call the boy by his yoroi title and botch everything up.

" Kitchen," the somewhat stoic voice called. Anubis had to recall that was what people called the room where the servants prepared the daily meals. The difference was there were no servants there and they would have to cook for themselves. 

He believed this a blessing for he was always thought to be the best cook out of the Masho, Naaza poisoned food, Rajura was a picky eater, and Shuten and Kayura both preferred to let others cook for them. He retraced his steps to the room that he believed the 'kitchen' and could see a form knelt down in front of an open cabinet. 

" What are you getting?" he asked trying to act as innocent and as human as possible. In his observations, humans seemed to ask many questions instead of just watching from the background.

" These," he pulled out two small boxes.

" What is that?" Anubis asked.

" This is dinner," he stated. " It's nonperishable, which means it'll taste kinda bad and won't have any meat or real vegetables or fruits, but it _is_ food."

" If you want meat, there is always hunting that can be done," Anubis suggested. _Why did I just say that?_ He could have easily not said that and nothing would have been said, but he did and there was nothing he could do to take it back. He only wondered now if Korin would take him up on his offer.

" No need, that is unless you want meat," the blonde assured him. " I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat."

" I see," he nodded.

" Well…" Seiji began. " Before we eat, I can get you some dry clothes. Come with me." He sat the boxes on the table and led the way out of the room. Anubis followed after him and watched as he ascended the slightly rounded staircase in the living room. Hesitantly, he followed after him and caught sight of him entering a room at the end of the hall.

" I believe this is the parent's room," Seiji motioned into the room. The blue-haired man followed behind him, feeling almost as if he was intruding on somewhat sacred ground. Inside he found the room mostly bare. There was an empty, uncovered bed, two dressers, a desk, and a large wall mirror on a door that he guessed probably led to the bathroom or closet. He could see places on the floor where something had been scrubbed off with a meticulous purpose. He guessed that had been where the eldest daughter had been slain, or from what Rajura had told him.

" Here," he realized that the blonde was holding a pair of black dress slacks and dark blue shirt out to him. " The father was about your size, you should fit this."

" Arigato," Anubis took the clothes in hi own hands and looked about.

" There is a bathroom right through that door," he pointed to the one he'd suspected with the wall mirror. " There are also towels on the shelves so that you can dry off before you change."

" But you are soaked as well," the swordsman pointed out. " Do you not need something to wear?"

" I will find something that is more towards my size while you get dressed and then I'll prepare a edible meal from the boxes I found."

" I see," the other nodded in understanding as he walked towards the closed door and opened it. He turned to glance at Seiji once again, but found him no longer in the room. Letting out a sigh or frustration and confusion, he entered the bathroom to change from his rain-soaked clothing.

Seiji was actually relieved that he'd visited the house after the deaths of his family. He'd re-supplied the house with all emergency articles that might be needed, including clothes for him to wear if he was to use the home later on. Although, he had never expected to return to his home and hoped the clothes he found for himself back then would fit. He knew he hadn't grown much taller or in body size, if anything he had lost weight from the days Ryo had forced them to remain in their room, secluded from the rest of the household.

He listened to the sound of the bathroom door closing before closing the door of his parent's room and then sneaking into the room directly across the hall. He didn't know what he would do if his new friend found out about his secrets. _No, not friend,_ he denied the notion. _Ryo said I have no friends. They would only get in the way._ He let out a small sob he'd held in for too long before shutting the door and locking it.

Anubis exited the room, dressed quite fittingly in the somewhat formal clothing Seiji had given him. He could sense that the blonde was still upstairs and in close range. His eyes fell on the door in front of him and his curiosity was reached. He could tell that the blonde was behind that door and only wondered what could be hidden behind it.

__

Korin will be suspicious if you try to go in there, he tried to convince himself that it was a bad idea. He knew he was a curious man, one of his many flaws, and couldn't decide if discovering this secret was worth it. Slowly, he inched closer to the wooden separation and reached out towards it. _This isn't wise,_ he finally was about to pull away when the door opened and the blonde joined him in the hall.

" Gomen for making you wait," Seiji apologized. " Bad manners for a host."

" It's all right," Anubis assured him. He could tell that the clothing the blonde wore were slightly baggy on him, but he made up for it by rolling the cuffs of his sleeves and each pants legs to look as if it was a style. It made him look both his age of late teens and yet still more formal than most a few years older than him. Anubis liked it.

Seiji could tell that Kujuurou did his father's clothing justice, having the same build and muscular form. The one thing that stood out was the curving cross scar that came down and under the blue-haired man's left eye. _He must have gotten it during an attack,_ he guessed. _But it does make him look more human and mysterious, like a samurai._ He almost smacked himself for his thoughts. He was in love with Ryo…but Ryo had hurt him badly.

__

Gods, what am I going to do when I return to the mansion? he couldn't stifle his fear. Last time he'd run off, he was with Ryo and they'd left in order to preserve their relationship and love. Now he knew he still loved Ryo, but wasn't sure if he could survive in what their relationship had turned into for another week. _Just wait and see what happens, I'm tired of worrying before the act. He can't hurt me here and I won't hurt myself by thinking about him._

It was only then that he realized that Kujuurou had said something. " Nani?" he asked.

" I asked if you were ready to make dinner," Anubis repeated. He could feel the pain the blonde was in, the confusion, betrayal, and sadness towards someone who meant dearly to him. The blonde had been hurt terribly and by someone he'd trusted more than he did anyone else. _Why would any mortal wish to hurt one who seems so innocent?_

" I would appreciate it if you didn't go into this room," he replied without answering the question, his hand gesturing to the door he'd just closed. " There are some things in there which I believe the son didn't want many to know about."

" I see, I won't intrude," he promised.

" Come with me Kujuurou," Seiji requested. " It is time that we made us something to eat, even if it is only half edible." He gave a weak smile to try to relieve the silence and tension that was building and showed the other man back down the stairs.

" Hai," Anubis nodded. _The storm will continue for the entire week. By then I will have gotten to know this young boy and maybe find out a few this that help the Youjakai._ But he didn't know which one was truly more important to him.

*****

Anubis awoke to the scent of chamomile, jasmine, and sandalwood all about him. The smells seemed to come from outside the room and soothed him with their refreshing aromas. It was the same fragrances he had been in the house for five days. He was certain now that it was the blonde's way of exorcising the harsh memories and thoughts that being in the home brought him. He knew it was hard for the boy and yet he had no way to comfort him and was too afraid to even attempt such a thing.

__

What are these alien emotions he has forced upon me? He had asked himself that many times over the past five days._ I don't even remember how long it has been since I felt like this about anyone._ But he knew that he felt something for Seiji, he just couldn't admit it to himself or anyone else yet. Sighing at his confused feelings, he thought over all that they'd done in the past few days.

Seiji was unwilling to give him too much information about himself or those he was staying with. He just called them his friends and said that they would worry about him, even though Anubis could tell the blonde himself didn't believe it. He had let slip the fact that he had a lover who would not like the idea of him disappearing for almost a week.

As he got dressed, he shivered from the concern he felt for the boy. Why should he feel such a thing? Why did he wasn't to protect the smaller boy and yet he couldn't understand why. _Protect,_ he snorted under his breath. _Who should I protect him from? Myself?_ He'd noticed how Seiji was slowly learning to trust him and it cause a ping of guilt in his chest when he knew that he was betraying that trust that didn't seem so easily given.

__

The rain will clear up tomorrow, he could tell by the lessening to thick clouds in the sky. _He will leave and I will act as if I never saw him._ With that decided he opened the door to from his room and walked out into the hall. He knew the blonde wouldn't be upstairs, the chill a little too much for Korin, especially during a week of rain. 

Anubis was winter; he didn't have a problem with the cold and slept on the second floor while the blonde remained in the living room with the fireplace for most of the night. But he knew that when he believed Anubis was sleeping, he would creep into the room across the hall and only leave before what would have been dawn on a clear day. _He seems so desperate for others to accept him and yet too afraid of being hurt to let anyone get too close. I can only imagine of what has been done to him to cause this._

*****

" Lord Arago, do you not think it time to call Yami back to the battlefield," Naaza asked almost impatiently. " His little '_vacation_' is costing us valuable time against the Troopers and I can only believe they are preparing for our next attack."

" Patience my Doku Masho," Arago replied. " You know that the Troopers are being destroyed from within so what causes your worry?"

" I have a feeling that not everything is going as planned," he answered truthfully. " Your plan was quite ingenious, but I cannot but help feel that something is attempting to ruin it."

" I understand your apprehension," the youja overlord acknowledged his follower's concern. " But after almost four years, I do not believe any of them know what is going on. And if you fear that Yami Masho may do something to sabotage what we have set in motion, do not fear. He does not even have his yoroi to help him, nothing will go wrong."

Naaza was not comforted by his master's assurances, but Arago had always thought nothing could go wrong with his precious schemes and plans for world domination. He bowed in compliance before leaving the throne room in a huff of smoke and returning to the General's quarters.

" Gave you the 'nothing-will-go-wrong' speech, didn't he?" a high pitched voice asked when he materialized in the lounge room that was created in between all of their individual bedrooms.

" Hai Kayura," Naaza growled. " That old bat is going to ruin all my hard work by not listening to me."

" Hey, if it does fall through than you came blame him this time," she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave his a seductive look.

" I've just got the feeling that someone is about to ruin everything," Naaza frowned. " It could be even HIM. I can tell that he's getting way too possessive of the power he holds."

" We can deal with him easily," she smirked with evil intent. " I know a just a few words that will keep him in line." She reached up onto his tiptoes and kissed the tall man on the lips. " Now, instead of worrying my Doku, let us find something more interesting to do."

" Mmmm…" he moaned as the dark-haired woman rubbed against him. " I think I can do that." He then lifted her in his arms and carried her into his private room. But neither of them knew that they had been being watched.

" What the hell were they talking about?" a shadowed figure wondered in a low growl. " What are they hiding from us?"

" What do they have that they think they can win the war with?" his lover mirrored his angry confusion. " And if they do have something, why haven't they used it yet?"

" I guess that mean we have to watch them more closely, doesn't it, my Oni?" the whit haired man smirked with a mischievous glint in his features.

" Why of course, my Gen," the red head agreed whole-heartedly. " If not to make sure they botch up what they have planned, to make sure we are not left out of the action. Things have been far to boring around here."

" Well, it seems things have gotten far more interesting," the man smiled before the illusion that shielded them transported them away from the room.

*****

" No, let me go! I have to save her!"

Anubis could hear the screams from the room across the hall. He leapt out of his bed in an instant out of shock and confusion. The cries were loud and anguished, as if the person was trapped or being held back from something. _Seiji?_ His mind went on auto pilot and he quickly opened his door and rushed through the hall, throwing open the door that his host had once deemed, '_off limits._' But that never came to mind as he stepped into the room and gasped at what he found.]

Pictures, medals, and trophies adorned the walls, shelves, and counters. Most medals and trophies were from kendo championships and tournaments, all engraved with the name, _Date Seiji_. The photos dated back to before color, though most were of a family of six. In one, the mother stood with her daughters, all three mirroring each other with their raven hair, though the daughter's eyes were very dissimilar, one of deep brown and the other lavender/blue. Her husband stood next to her with sun-gold hair cut in a wave above his ears. Next to him to stood an elderly man with dark hair graying with age and wise eyes. The last of the family stood in front of the grandfather figure with a happy smile on his lips, long, wavy sunlight locks covered his head and his right lavender/blue eye.

Ignoring his question-filled mind, Anubis focused on the heart-wrenching screams once again. Turning his attention to the bed, his eyes quickly fixed of the twisting and contorting form that lay trapped within white sheets. His pale ivory skin was covered in a sheen of perspiration and his face was a masked of pain and dried tears.

" Seiji, wake up," the Yami Masho sat down other edge of the bed and reached out to rouse the boy from his nightmare, but it only caused the blonde to whimper and pull away from him. He could hear Seiji mumbling incoherently to himself and knew he had to awake him before the dream worsened. He repeated his words and lightly shoved the other swordsman's arm. He jumped back a little when the blonde sitting directly up and haggard breathing followed a loud gasp as if he'd been choked within an inch of his life.

" Seiji?" Anubis whispered, but was thrown off by trembling hands wrapping themselves in his shirt. The blonde pulled himself closer absently as the tears streamed down his cheeks. The blue-haired man was confused by the boy's actions and yet knew he had to do something. Hesitantly, he wrapped Seiji in a comforting embrace and gently rubbed circles on his back 

" It's all right," he whispered assurance. " It was only a nightmare, it's over now."

" Gods, I couldn't save her, Ryo pulled me away," the blonde whimpered. " I just watched them kill her. Oh Gods, Satsuki, gomen nasai."

Anubis' eyes widened at the sound of that name. _Rajura had said that the youngest girl's name was Satsuki, the one with lavender/blue eyes._ He realized then that everything he'd suspected since that Sunday was true, the blonde was the young boy, last of the Date Clan. Now he understood why the blonde was so calm and reserved, yet head strong and set in his ways when they'd first fought. _ He has no one left,_ he couldn't understand the sadness and guilt he felt deep in his chest. He hadn't let anyone get close to him in so many centuries that he'd thought it impossible to penetrate the steel armor around his heart.

" It's all right Seiji, why don't you tell me what the nightmare was about, it usually makes you feel better," he continued to rubbed circles on his back and try to soothe him. Thankful to his nocturnal vision, he could see the somewhat peaceful look returning to the boy's features due to his treatment.

" Well? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked with true concern in his voice.

" It was the day of the execution," he whispered, not even realizing he was speaking. " I hadn't even known about it until I decided to go into town and see what was going on. They'd already killed everyone else, Satsuki was the last they brought to the block. I tried to get to her, to save her, but the crowd was too thick and Ryo pulled me back, wouldn't let me get within a hundred yards. I watched them…"

" I see," Anubis was actually appalled by Seiji's words. The blonde had watched his sister die at the hands of his greatest enemies, in front of hundreds or even thousands. _Ryo stopped him?_ he was confused. He'd thought of Rekka as the one who would have jumped at the chance to save the girl. _Why would he stop Korin from saving his own kin?_

" I came back here after that, didn't know they'd killed everyone else, thought they were safe," Seiji mumbled. " But they were all gone, save Yayoi, but she was… All the blood…" He could feel the worry, compassion, and guilt from within the other man. He hadn't felt such emotions since the day that he'd confessed his feelings to Ryo. Although, he was never sure if they were his own feelings or his leader's for his were too strong to decipher. 

But he'd had a week to think about it and he wondered what had changed about the man he loved. He'd never went after Ryo, the raven-haired boy had began flirting with him first. It was only Seiji who'd had the courage to admit how he felt before the other. Ryo's taken his love with open arms, and for a time had returned it as well. But then came his family's massacre and the changed in his lover's behavior. He'd seem more content with forcing the blonde to train and then starting an argument about how he wasn't up to par. Still in mourning and too broken-hearted, Seiji never put up a fight and believed everything he'd said. What kind of man would let his family die and not do anything to stop it anyway?

Yet, here was Kujuurou, comforting him during his nightmare when at home he would just dig farther into himself to force it away instead of seeking out Ryo's bed. He only went there when the raven-haired boy wanted him in his bed, more like an almost-forced fuck than a lover. Kujuurou hadn't asked anything of him other than the first day when he'd not wanted to be left alone, at the mercy of the soldiers.

His heartbeat quickened and he felt the blood inside him boil with a passion he had almost forgotten. _But what about Ryo?_ He asked himself. _How can I even think of being with Kujuurou when Ryo is probably waiting for me at home? _That's when it hit him. _Ryo, going to kill me! What if he finds out bout Kujuurou? Will he try to hurt him as well?_ He didn't understand why, but he didn't want the blue-haired man to be hurt over him. He wasn't worth such trouble.

" Seiji? Are you going to be okay now?' Anubis pulled him from his thoughts that were quickly becoming nervous and fearful.

" Hai," he nodded against the man's chest.

" Good," Anubis smiled. " Now lay back down and try to rest."

" But what about…" the blonde was cut off by a finger placed to his lips.

" I will stay with you and keep the nightmares at bay," he promised. " You shouldn't have been forced to watch that in the first place. You were only what…fifteen?"

" Hai, but that is no matter," the blonde slowly began to lay back against the pillows on the bed. " Life can cause you to age more quickly in the mind and soul than just the years you live on the earth."

" I see that now," the swordsman agreed as he laid next to the blonde. He was surprised once again when the blonde curled against his side and held onto his waist like a small child would their parent after a nightmare. _He seems so innocent, how was he brought into the world of blood, war, and death?_

I'm sorry Ryo, Seiji whispered in his mind. _I know what you will think of me, but I need this warmth, this affection._ He sighed in split despair and relief as he laid his head against Kujuurou's shoulder and was lulled to sleep by the silent sounds around them.

__

I've fallen for him, Anubis realized non-surprisingly as he watched the innocent slumber of the blonde. He stoked his fingers through the sunlight locks of silk and almost pulled away. Yet, he stooped himself, knowing how it would hurt the blonde for him to do such a thing. _I've fallen for the enemy, how will I fight him and love him at the same time? I will only hurt him in the end. _Unable to deny the darkness of his name's sake any longer, he finally conceded to the world of dreamless voids.

*****

He sat staring out into the rain with a deep glare in his eyes. He knew that it would let up the next day and he would leave. He would reclaim what was his. It had been to long since he'd seen the light bearer and he would not have his plan destroyed. _He can't deny me,_ he told himself with assurance. _I will have him back and everything will go as planned. It too far along to fail._

He demonic smirk graced his lips as he touched the cold glass. It felt good to feel solid objects, to know how things smelled, tasted, and seemed through human eyes. But he missed the pleasure. He needed the golden one back so that he could feel that pleasure, that dominance and control once more. It was more than just the plan that been put into play, he now craved what he held over the boy, the pain he could inflict without receiving a fight, the tears he could bring forth from an once-strong boy who was now nothing more than a broken soul. He had to have to boy back.

" Maybe Arago will let me keep them both after all this is over," he smiled as the lightning flashed in the sky and the hidden red in his eyes became a beacon in the darkness.

*****

He could feel light across his face. It had been so many days that he'd almost forgotten the feel of against his boy, giving him the strength that he'd been missing. He then noticed the feel of the arm that held him close in a sheltering and comforting way. _This isn't Ryo,_ he told himself. _He wouldn't be so close to me._ That's when certain scraps from the night before came back to him and he jumped up in shock.

" Are you all right?" the voice of his companion came slurred with drowsiness.

" Hai," Seiji nodded before turning to face Kujuurou, his cheeks blanketed in a pink tint.

" I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable with me staying with you last night," Anubis could tell what was wrong from the start. " You just seemed more stable when you weren't alone."

Seiji remembered waking from the nightmare with Anubis by his side and clinging to the blue-haired man for support. He'd felt safe and actually loved, more than he'd felt in such a long time. Then he remembered all that he'd said and then the fact that Anubis was in his room. " You know everything, don't you?" he whispered.

" That you are the last of a family who was slaughtered like the main show of a circus?" Anubis knew that he didn't mean to be harsh but just the thought of was the blonde had seen enraged him. In the past week he'd seen the true Korin no Seiji and it filled him with guilt, regret and sadness to know what had become of the smiling little boy in the photo he'd seen.

" Hai, that…" Seiji looked to the ground.

" I've known since the beginning," he answered. The blonde didn't know what to say about that. Ryo had convinced him that it was his armor's fault that his family was dead, that if he didn't have the armor they would have lived. He'd even tried to get rid of Korin because of it, but it always came back to him and he had begun to believe that he was cursed to keep the armor until the war was over. If Kujuurou knew that he was the Date son, then why hadn't he left the first day?

" Seiji?" Anubis called to him in worry.

" Arigato," the blonde mumbled before picking up his clothes from the dresser, opening the door, and scurrying out of the room. Yami watched him go with a longing in his eyes, a longing to hold onto the young boy, to protect him and never let him go.

__

I have to stop thinking like that! he chastised himself._ Lord Arago would kill me for such treasonous thoughts!_ But he knew he couldn't let the Seiji go._ Maybe after the war is over Arago will let me keep him. He's no threat without his armor._ Instantly, he forced such thoughts from his mind. He knew the blonde was hurt recently and been going on for quite some time. Trying to claim the boy, like one would a pet, would only break his spirit even more than it already was.

__

What will he do when he discovers who I truly am? The thought had plagued his mind for days. He didn't want the blonde to hate him, but knew that Seiji would never forgive him for such a deceit. It was far greater than merely denying you're heir to a family clan. He was the boy's enemy, complete counterpart. _And he has a lover, how can I try to make him mine when his heat already belongs to another?_ More questions were roused by the previous, only to be drowned out by the loud thud he heard from the first floor of the home.

*****

Seiji left the room quickly, afraid of what he might say or do. The only time he remembered being so nervous was when he was when he was worried about confessing his feelings to Ryo. _But I love Ryo,_ he thought. _Why should I feel like this now?_ Pushing the thoughts from his mind, the blonde entered the bathroom to dress for the day. He didn't even think about showering, just getting dressed.

He almost smiled at the sun that was finally visible in the sky. The continuous rain for six days straight had only deepened his depression. At least in the sun he felt somewhat strong, his element close at hand. He finished buttoning up his gray shirt absently and exited the bathroom after brushing his teeth with the non-heated water.

The blonde walked down the stairs with a strange air of contentment within him. He didn't want to admit how comfortable and safe he'd felt with Kujuurou's arms that morning when he awoke. It was fear and thoughts of Ryo that drove him to leave the warm embrace of security. _I don't want to think about him._ Just thinking his lover's name caused a sharp pain in Seiji's chest. Any normal person would have thought it heartbreak, but the blonde thought it guilt for betrayal.

Sighing in despair, he entered the kitchen. He wasn't expecting the swift right hook to the jaw that sent him flying into the wall. His head collided with a loud thud and he took a minute to rid himself of his blurred sight. But he didn't need clear vision to know who the dark-haired figure standing over him was. " Ryo?"

" Did ya think I wouldn't know where you were?" Rekka growled. " Did ya think ya could run from me?"

" No Ryo," Seiji shook his head slightly as he tried to get to his feet. " I came here to think, then the storm came and I couldn't…" he was cut off by the punch that connected with his unguarded abdomen. He took in a deep gasp of air and fell to his knees.

" You were thinking of leaving me!" the swordsman snarled accusingly. " How could you?!" He raised his fist again and was about to strike when he felt a strong hand capture his wrist in a near-breaking hold.

" What the hell…?" he turned his glare to the mysterious interloper, but his eyes widened in shock instead.

Anubis sneered at the boy that had just attacked the blonde, who seemed adamant against defending himself. _Rekka?_ He couldn't believe it. The Trooper leader was the lover, the one who had harmed the blonde and wounded his soul. How unbelievable would it have been if he'd not seen it with his own eyes? Rekka no Ryo was supposed to be the gentle one with the fierce heart, not the abuser of the boy who had given him his entire being.

" Let go of me," Ryo growled after losing the initial shock. Anubis could see something in his eyes, a red glare that chilled his bones and gave him the feeling of something he couldn't place crawling across his skin. It felt familiar and that made it even more disturbing.

" Keep you hands away from him," Yami warned. " Touch him again and you will regret it."

" I had always believed hi a whore, but to give himself to you Yami, I find it rather ironic," the raven-haired boy laughed.

" Nani?" his confusion and disbelief caused hi to lose his grip on the boy's wrist and he quickly pulled away. " What are you talking about?"

" Oh, do not think you can hide your identity from me Masho," Ryo growled. " That scar on your face is proof enough for anyone who has seen it before."

" How would you know?" he questioned, realizing playing dumb wouldn't work. " You have never seen me save in my armor."

" But that's where your wrong Yami," Ryo smirked evilly. " But I guess they never would fill you in on what was going on. Lord Arago will be quite angry knowing that you have been fucking Korin no Seiji this entire time."

" Master Arago?" Anubis repeated. Was Rekka no Ryo working for Arago and no one told him?

" You shall be punished greatly for your betrayal Yami," Ryo laughed. " But you betted enjoy hi while you can. I do intend to have him back, I've become _far_ too attached to give either of the up because you decided to but in."

" Either?" Anubis could see the red in Rekka's eyes once again. His skin crawled and he felt as if his entire body was being engulfed in a familiar uneasiness. It was almost as if he was back in the Youjakai, in the Youja spirit pits. _It's as if they are all over me, running their hands across my body and chanting their unknown spells._

" Oh Gods," Yami whispered in realization. " Badamon…"

" Oh, you've ruined the secret boy," Ryo laughed. " Arago will be really displeased now." With that the room fill with the familiar echoing chants of many spirits together. Anubis covered his ears to ignore the sound, but it faded away quickly. When he opened his eyes again, Ryo/Badamon was gone.

" What the hell is going on?" he whispered into the silence. That's when he remembered the blonde. Kneeling down on the floor, Yami could see the deep cut across the blonde's left temple and the blonde trailing down his face. Cursing loudly, he gently lifted Seiji into his arms and carried him out of the room.

****

A/N: Yes, we are evil! Mwuaaahhaahahahahaaa!!!

Kathrine: She's getting the hang of it. My little student of sadism. (Smiles proudly.)

JC: Hope this was enough to satisfy your hunger for now.

Kathrine: Please don't kill us. Just review. Flames are accepted. But you know what will happen with them. ^_^


End file.
